


You Don't Know

by Hageshikulady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasizing, Levi's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageshikulady/pseuds/Hageshikulady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know yet, but I've been thinking about it. About these fingertips and these lips. About the cheek bone against the backhand. About the look in your eyes when you were looking at me from the window."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know

You don't know yet, but I've been thinking about it. About these fingertips and these lips. About the cheek bone against the backhand. About the look in your eyes when you were looking at me from the window.

You don't know that I know. But I could not get mistaken about this. You are most honest when it doesn't favour you.

Do you think that it favours you now? Now that I know about it and you have no idea. Now that I know that you're guilty.

I heard it last night. And the night before. And also when you thought that no one was listening. But I'm always observing you, and now even more.

You don't know, but I've heard the sound of the skin. The palm rubbing. The moist friction, the clothes rustling. I've heard your voice. And it said my name.

You think I don't know, and then you come here to talk to me, looking all innocent. Levi heichou you call me now. But you also call your Levi heichou when you're alone, in the most wanton note.

And when you stare into this room every time you pass by, you wish that I was on this desk and you were between my legs. Don't you?

You think I have no idea. The more I look at you, the more I think about it. The more you look at me, the more I think about it.

You don't know that I know but you consciously hint your intentions. And I just take them. I take them and keep them. I keep them and they won't go.

They won't go. I make them mine.

You don't know, but I've been thinking about it. About the lips that say my name, about the fingertips that impersonate me. About the cheekbone against the mattress. I've been thinking about it all.

You don't know it.

You don't know it yet.

You don't know that I want it too.


End file.
